Rendezvous in the Locker Rooms
by Lilybet Edyvean
Summary: Lily was planning on picking up her friend's bag. Nothing more. What she gets, literally, caught into, is much more. LJ [oneshot]


**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, and am in no way related to her. I think**

**Author's Note: Enjoy this Lily/James one-shot. It is a bit silly, I admit.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Lily!" my friend Marlene McKinnon called me over from where she was lying on her bed.

I rolled my eyes, but walked over anyway, and stood impatiently, hands on my hips.

"Can you do me a favor?" she said with big eyes and a pout.

"Depends…" I answered, looking at her suspiciously.

"I left my bag in the quidditch locker rooms…"

I glared at her teasingly.

"So you want me to drag myself there, only ten minutes after you were just there!"

"Hey! I was distracted, we just won the game!" she said, referring to the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff quidditch match that had just taken place.

I huffed, and then drawled "Yes, my queen, I shall fetch your most prized possession for you."

She grinned, "Knew you would, Lily-bean" was her response.

I growled. "Don't call me that, Marlene…"

She blinked innocently, "What? Anyway, you'd better get a move on it. It's getting dark outside. I doubt anyone is in the locker rooms."

"Whatever. I'll be back in ten minutes." I said, glancing at what I was wearing. It was nearing our curfew, and I had changed into some comfy plaid shorts, as well as a thin white tank.

I got the distinct feeling that I might get a bit cold wearing that outside in comparison to wearing it in the warm dorms. I quickly grabbed a bathrobe, which I tucked around myself, and dashed out the door.

"Wait!" Marlene called after me.

"Yes?"

"I forgot to tell you that my bag is in the guy's locker room. Don't ask."

I snickered momentarily, before rolling my eyes and continuing my journey.

As I crept through the hallways, I found myself singing 'spy' music, even though it wasn't past curfew yet.

"Dun dun dun…." I hummed, dashing around corners, and hiding in nooks and crannies.

When I finally made it to the quidditch pitch, it was getting darker, and I was panting heavily.

I wiped sweat off my brow, and heaved a sigh.

"Well, I made it here…" I said to myself before opening the door to the locker rooms. I snorted at the large "BOYS" written in orange on the door.

"True though. You should be cautioned." I muttered, laughing inwardly at my own wittiness.

_Okay, Lily. You've got to stop that. You are so weird._

Shut up, I told my inner voice.

I took a deep breath, and then held my nose as I stepped inside the locker room. I noticed Marlene's bag easily, as it was lying on one of the benches in between the lockers. As I grabbed it, I let go of the breath I had been holding in and smelled a spicy, woodsy cologne-like smell coming from one of the lockers.

Mmmm. I simpered inwardly, and was drawn toward the smell.

I finally found the source, which was a locker that looked like it had seen better days. The smell was actually coming from a white undershirt. I looked around suspiciously, before grabbing the shirt and taking a great big whiff. It was at that point that my foot caught on an uneven tile, and I tripped. I grabbed the locker door for support; it swung around and caught on my shirt. I was left with an arm attached to the locker, and the other, just at a point where I could not free myself.

"Bugger!" I grumbled.

_Nice one Lily. How are you going to get yourself out of this situation? Scream for help?_

Oh shut up, I sniffed miserably.

Five minutes later, my feet were getting tired, and I turned my neck to stretch it, when I noticed a piece of parchment that had fallen out of the locker.

I squinted to read what it said when I noticed a name.

The name being none other than James Potter.

I gasped, and was filled with shame.

Oh sweet Merlin. Why had I been trapped in his locker? And worse yet, been sniffing his cologne! I visualized his laughing hazel eyes, and messy black hair.

Pity he was such a smoldering young man.

My eyes widened. I had NOT just thought that.

Now, I did not hate him. On the contrary, we got along pretty well. One could almost call us friends. It was just that he had already fancied me for a couple of years and the past, and I hadn't considered going out with him because he was too big-headed in my opinion.

But now, in our last year, I found him rather attractive as well as much more mature than he had been.

Blast, I hadn't just thought that.

I groaned wretchedly, looking sadly at my caught shirt.

_Maybe if I jerk it a bit, it will come out!_

I grinned at my sudden brilliance, and jerked to the left.

To my abject horror, instead of coming out, my shirt ripped. Not just a small rip either. It ripped so that my left shoulder was completely revealed to the world, with nothing but a bra strap.

I whimpered. So not good.

"Lily?" I heard a very masculine voice incredulously ask from the doorframe.

"Can I just die here and now? How about melt?" I asked, looking to the ceiling.

This was beyond embarrassing.

"Eh, James…Could you possibly…uh" I stopped, my cheeks burning with shame.

He looked concerned and amused at the same time. Don't ask me how.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"Er. Couldyouunattachmefromyournicesmellinglocker?"

"Pardon?"

Okay, so maybe I did just speak in partial gibberish. So?

"Could. You. Unattach. Me. From. Your. Locker?"

"Ohh, I see." He stood there, still staring at me.

"Jameeeess." I ground out, looking at my feet.

He chuckled, but came over and unattached me, grinning.

"Well, I knew that you loved me Lily, but ripping off your clothes in front of my locker?"

And just when I was imagining him as my knight in shining armor.

"Can you like, not say something really really stupid and just, wrong, everytime we have a conversation?"

"Nope, sorry. It's only for you though Lilyflower, so no worries." He smirked, looking down at me.

I stared at him.

"Any particular reason why you are still standing in front of my locker? I sort of need to grab my clothes from there."

I blushed to the very roots of my hair, cursing my Irish blood.

"Uuuhhhgahhhhh." I muttered, before stepping to the side, still watching him.

"Lily…"

"Yes?"

"Any reason why you are still here?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes I am here to carefully chaperone you back to your friends. It's a dangerous world out there young Potter."

He blinked at me. "Ookay Lily. Did you have something funny to drink? Did Padfoot slip anything into your food tonight?"

I growled, "No."

He laughed at me, the nerve!

Now that he had his clothes in his hand, I grabbed him and forcefully shoved him out there.

"Now stay with me you big blockhead. I will protect you from all evils."

"Evils you say?"

"Yes, I believe I said evils."

"You believe, but do you know" he responded, putting an emphasis on 'know'.

"Remind me why we are having this pointless conversation?"

"Because you like me."

"Well…" I said, not really paying attention to what I saying, as I was distracted by his fingers ruffling that raven hair.

Raven hair?

Uggh Lily, you are going officially insane.

You might love him.

Love him.

"I might love you." I mumbled. Then I stopped.

"Oooh crummy crummy crummy." I whispered, unable to meet his eyes.

He had stopped, and was staring at me.

I flinched, but met his gaze.

His eyebrows were raised in a humorous manner, but his hazel eyes were warm.

"Is there something you want to tell me Lily?"

I nervously twitched, and then shook, partially from the cold night air that was rushing up my legs.

Ten seconds later, full of silence, I was shaking uncontrollably.

"I might just fancy the pants off you, James Potter." It came out unsteadily, but the manner was clear and direct.

He stared at me, smiling slightly.

"I might just like you as well Lily Evans." He said softly.

He leaned in for a kiss, and I panicked, shaking very very very much so.

"I'm cold!" I blurted out, before he could accomplish the evil deed.

He looked at me, his eyes surprised, and then he laughed.

"I might just have something here for you." He stated slowly, dragging out a pair of trousers.

"They'll look funny on me." I grumbled.

"They'll look just fine on you Lily."

I smiled sweetly at him, took the pants, and threw them on.

I twirled for him.

"Do you like?"

"I love."

I grinned.

"Now, for that evil deed…" I said slyly, bending his head toward me.

"Evil deed?" his eyes were dancing with laughter.

"Oh shut up."

And I did, indeed shut him up. Although, I must say, he was a better 'shutter upper' than I was.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Lily! Good Gog! You're finally back! I thought you had died. Now, where is my bag?"

I smiled happily at her before chucking her bag at her.

"Why so smilely?"

She glanced at me, and her eyes widened considerably.

"Lily Evans….Whose trousers are you wearing?"

"LILY!"


End file.
